


to be watched

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [54]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn-Without-Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a husky tone, he had whispered that he loved the idea of someone watching them fucking, that he had jerked off to the image of some faceless man being in the same room as them, holding him down as Lieb fucked him into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be watched

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for Joe fucking Web in front of someone else.
> 
> and this happens.

It started as a whispered confession when they were both lying on the bed - talking about nothing, talking about everything - Lieb had asked Web about things he had done during sex and things he _wanted_ to try during sex.

Web had chuckled slightly, already feeling his face warm from thinking of it; but Lieb was persistent, he had run his fingers on Web’s taut stomach, coaxing him to tell the fantasy.

In a husky tone, he had whispered that he loved the idea of someone watching them fucking, that he had jerked off to the image of some faceless man being in the same room as them, holding him down as Lieb fucked him into the mattress.

Lieb had got on top of him, kissed him hard and pressed his lanky body heavily against Web’s and whispered, “You kinky fuck.”

Web thought it ended there, that the fantasy would be just that, a _fantasy_.

But one day, while they were moving together, naked flesh against naked flesh; Lieb had flipped Web up on all four to face the mirror and he whimpered at the sight of himself; his body flushed with arousal, his cock hard and heavy in between his legs and Lieb looking at him looking at himself and he felt the jolt of sharp arousal running through his spine making him pushed his ass backward to Lieb for more friction.

“Fuck, you really love being watched don’t you, Web?” Lieb murmured lowly, rubbing his leaking cockhead in between the cleft of Web’s ass and slowly pushed it in, making Web hissed in pleasured pain, and yet, Web’s eyes were still trained on himself and on Lieb; loving the way how great the fit together, how Lieb gritted his teeth as he buried his cock deep in Web’s warmth.

“Look at us, Web. Look how much you’re hard for me,” Lieb whispered harshly as he gripped Web’s hips and _thrust_ and Web kept looking at their reflection in the mirror; how his mouth fell open, how his face scrunched up in pleasure, how his fingers trying to hold on to the soft sheet, how his heavy cock bouncing up and down due to Lieb’s hard thrust, how his stomach contracted whenever Lieb thrust too deep, too fast.

It was a new _pleasurable_ experience, one that he wanted to do again and again with Lieb because he really, really liked it; loved the idea of being watched even by himself.

The next time they fucked, it was during Lieb’s birthday and they had did it outside at the patio and Web was pressed on the railing, the cold wind caressing his feverish body as Lieb held on too him tight and fucked him good and hard and whispered filth into his ear.

“Someone is watching us by the window, Web. Probably admiring your cock, baby. He wants to take your cock in his mouth as I fuck you good like this.”

He had pressed his body closer to Lieb, fucked himself on Lieb’s cock and moaned out loud to the thought of anyone peering out of their window and jerked off to the sight of them fucking.

He came hard with Lieb’s promise that next time he would drag someone into their bedroom to watch them fuck.

(Sometime he wondered if he was not normal for liking the idea of being watched but Lieb had kissed his shoulders tenderly, murmured to him that it was normal to have kinks, that he was really beautiful to be looked at.

That he should be looked at by everyone.

“Of course the only person who is allowed to touch you is me.”

Lieb had peppered his smooth back with kisses as Web whispered, “Only you.”)

It shouldn’t be a surprised really, when all those things had led to this moment – where he was being sandwiched between two very naked bodies – with Lieb kissing his jaw and unbuttoning his shirts, and Pat Christenson helping Lieb by shrugging said shirts off of Web’s shoulders.

It felt surreal.

It felt like he was dreaming.

But Lieb’s mouth was so warm on his neck – sucking the flesh hard – making him tilted his head for more contact.

He knew it was real when he heard Pat’s smooth voice telling him that he looked beautiful; gasping as his skin broke into goosebumps, moaning when Lieb unzipped his jeans to palm his hard length.

 _Exquisite_.

That was the word that Pat murmured in his ear as Lieb kneeled down in front of him to mouth at his wet cockhead, licking the precome languidly; his brown eyes locked with Web’s blue eyes as Web tugged Lieb’s soft hair gently.

(Even then, even when Lieb was deep throating his cock, even when Pat was rubbing his dick against Web’s ass; Web couldn’t help but think and wonder how on earth did his boyfriend manage to convince Pat to join them.)

Lieb pulled out his cock from his mouth with a loud obscene pop and Web whined from the lost. “I can hear you think, Harvard. Stop thinking and just enjoy yourself.”

Afterwards, there was no room to think because all he could feel was sensation upon sensation.

Lieb’s warm mouth and wet tongue engulfing his cock, Pat’s fingers caressing his chest, tweaking his nipples into hard points.

All he could do was feel and gasp and moan and whimper because everything was too much but at the same time not enough.

He tugged at Lieb’s soft hair, urging his boyfriend to come up and Lieb glared at him for interrupting but Web really wanted to kiss Lieb and he did so by rolling Lieb on the bed; licking Lieb’s mouth and tasting himself, pressing his erection on Lieb’s thigh, pushing and pulling.

Pat stood by the bed and looked at them and when Lieb rolled so he was on top, Web glanced at Pat and moaned softly because Pat’s eyes were dark and his cock stood proud against his belly.

“You like that? You like Pat watching us like this?” Lieb murmured softly as he kissed Web’s face and slow sliding their erections together.

Web could only whimper his response because his brain was too hazy with lust but god, he could feel the thrill shooting up under his skin, coursing through his veins, making his blood bubbled with lust.

“I need…,” Web whimpered when Lieb pulled him up to sit and he closed his eyes and exhaled loudly when he felt Pat’s warm body fitting in snugly behind him.

“What do you need, baby? Tell me.” Lieb grinned wolfishly when he felt Web moving his hips up for more friction.

“Tell us what you want,” Pat said, pressing his cheek next to Web’s cheek, fingers gliding softly from Web’s shoulders to his chest, tracing the freckles.

“I want…” Web gulped down his answer; his tongue felt so thick, the words stuck inside his throat.

Lieb, sensing that this was too much for Web, leaned forward to cup his face and kissed him on the nose.

“Hey, you’re safe, Web. If you don’t want this–,” Lieb started, his eyes glancing up to look at Pat, who was now gently pressing his palms on Web’s shoulders. “– we could always stop. No pressure, baby.” Lieb finished his thoughts by brushing his lips on Web’s cheek tenderly, smiling softly at his boyfriend as he brushed Web’s curl away from his forehead.

(Having an epiphany that he wanted to be with Lieb forever when there was a third person naked on their bed was probably wasn’t the right timing, but he felt it and he filed the thought for later, when it was just them.)

Web wrapped his arms around Lieb’s neck, pulled him down to lick his red, soft lips and whispered, “I want you to fuck me while Pat watch.” Web licked his lips and tilted his face to look at Pat. “It’s okay if you want to touch yourself while you watch us.”

Pat smiled at Web then, all gleaming sharp teeth and Web closed his eyes because yes, only Lieb would invite a guy who looked like a land shark to watch them fuck.

“If it’s too much for you then use the safe word,” Lieb said while he pushed Web gently by his chest to rest on Pat’s body.

“What’s the safe word?” Pat asked.

“Shark,” Lieb answered, grinning widely when Web glared daggers at him.

“I hate you,” Web said, then moaned when Lieb wrapped his long fingers around Web’s cock, fisting the hard length fast, his eyes predatory, his smile dangerous.

Using his free hand, Lieb smeared the lube all over his fingers and traced Web’s hole gently before pushing a finger in.

Web tried to muffle his moans by biting his lower lip but Pat wasn’t having none of that. He nipped Web’s jaw sharply and whispered hotly, “I need to hear you, Web.”

Lieb seemed to be taking this as his cue to pull his finger out and push two fingers in, making Web pushed his hips up with a surprise yelp and Lieb ran a palm on Web’s thigh gently and when he thrust his fingers, Web was sobbing.

“God, you look so beautiful like this, Webster. Your legs open so easily for Lieb, letting him fuck you hard with his fingers,” Pat hissed the last word out when Web tugged his hair hard. “You probably want his cock in your tight ass, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Web moaned his answered, mouth fell open wide as his hips moved back and forth again and again to the rhythms of Lieb’s fingers grazing against his sweet spot.

“AHH, LIEB–”

Lieb settled over Web, kissing his mouth, biting his plump lower lip hard enough to draw blood, his fingers buried deep inside of Web’s hole, his other hand kept fisting Web’s cock.

Behind him, Web could feel Pat’s hard cock pushing on his back, smearing precome and the thought that this man was hard because of them made him open his legs wide for Lieb.

“Fuck me, Lieb. Pleas–”

Web’s orgasm took him completely by surprise, shuddering through him, making his back arched and his belly contracted as he tightened around Lieb’s fingers and streaked his own belly with thick, white come. He was faintly aware of Pat cursing, of Pat calling him beautiful, of Lieb’s eyes on him, pupils blown wide and dark with lust as he kept coming.

When Web’s body had stopped shuddering, when he was gulping down precious air into his lungs; Lieb rolled the condom unto his own throbbing cock, pulled Web’s legs wider and pressed past the faint resistance.

The thick push of Lieb’s cock inside of him made Web gasp out loud, made him hold on to Pat’s arms tightly, made Pat pushed his shoulders down to his chest.

“Fuck, you two are so gorgeous. Look at that Web, look at your boyfriend’s prick going in you.”

Web looked and he moaned Lieb’s name and wrapped a leg around Lieb’s hip, urging him on for more.

“Oh fuck, Web.” Lieb whispered, pulling out to thrust back in again, ducking his head to watch his cock sliding past the stretched rim of Web’s asshole because no matter how many times they did this; it always fascinated him that Web willingly wanted to share something so intimate with him like this.

Web pulled Lieb down and kissed him, held him close as he met Lieb’s thrust halfway.

Behind him, Pat was breathing hard, one hand fisting his own cock, his smooth voice straining to get the words out, but Web could hear them properly.

“That’s it, just like that, fuck him just like that Joe. Fuck, it must feel so good to fuck Web.”

Lieb thrust harder, gripping the headboard tighter until his knuckles turned white, his eyes too dark that Web got lost inside them immediately.

“Lieb–”

“Web, FUCK, you feel so fucking good. I can’t…”

Web cupped Lieb’s face then, pulled him closer by his necklace, the Star of David gleaming blindingly as Web kissed him gently.

“Come for me, Liebling. Let Pat see you how pretty you look when you come for me.”

Pat groaned loudly, spilled his come on Web’s back, making Web moaned and that made something in Lieb snapped because he pulled out from Web none too gently, shucked the condom off and started to stroke his cock fast.

“I told you, I’m the only one allowed to touch you, to mark you,” Lieb hissed through gritted teeth, crouching over Web, stroking his red cock fast, fast, fast until it rushed over him like spilled water, a warm flood of pleasure making him moan Web’s name loudly as he spilled his come on Web’s chest and belly; thick and sticky, marking Web as his.

Lieb slumped forward, suddenly tired and Web caught him by his arms, hugging him close and he could feel their comes being smeared together on his belly and the thought made his cock twitch.

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Pat said, already rolling off from the bed to give privacy to the couple.

When they were alone on their bed, Web lay down on his back, Lieb’s head on his chest; his fingers in Lieb’s hair.

“Thank you,” Web murmured gently, brushing Lieb’s hair away from his forehead, smiling when Lieb looked at him; his eyes had turned soft once again and the only thing that reflected in them was love.

(The yearning to spend the rest of his life with Lieb returned once again.)

“Anything for you, Harvard,” Lieb whispered back, pressing a soft kiss on Web’s chest and like that they both drifted to sleep, not even realizing Pat leaving the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/145220353047/oh-sorry-ill-specify-i-just-love-your-writing-a)


End file.
